Orm Marius (New Earth)
Ocean Master later started using mystical powers, and sold his soul to Neron for a powerful trident which gave him great power, but caused agony if released. With this he conquered the Dreaming City, a nation of Atlantean offshoots, before being found by Aquaman, who was seeking to unite all the tribes of Atlantis. Aquaman convinced Ocean Master that they were half-brothers, however the pressure of this caused Orm's mind to snap. Following this he briefly joined Lex Luthor's Injustice Gang, an "all archenemies" counterpart to the "Big Seven" Justice League. He also attempted to aggravate the tensions between Atlantis and the surface country of Cerdia. Ocean Master clashed with the JLA again when he attempted to claim the remains of Atlantis following Aquaman's apparent death. Orm was last seen having used his mystical talents to alter reality so that he was Aquaman and Orin was Ocean Master. As Aquaman, Orm held Sub Diego under his evil rule. However the heroic Ocean Master was able to defeat him. The Atlantis Chronicles suggests that brothers battling for rulership is a recurring theme in Atlantean history. In Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis, Ocean Master has enslaved the Atlanteans who survived the Spectre's destruction of Atlantis, and is using them to mine industrial materials for the surface world. In Infinite Crisis, Ocean Master became a member of the Secret Society of Super Villains. In Final Crisis, he is placed on the new Society's inner circle by Libra. | Powers = * : Ability to manipulate magical energies. Ocean Master is a master of magical manipulation and can utilise it for many effects including magical bolts and telepathy. After making a deal with the demon Neron, Ocean Master can now manipulate even larger amounts of magical energy. ** ** | Abilities = | Weaknesses = * : Ocean Master suffers excruciating pain if he is ever separated from his trident. * : He has a horribly scarred face. | Equipment = * Water Breather Helmet: A helmet that allows him to breath underwater. * Marine Adaptation: Body armor that protects him from water pressure, along with additional combat padding. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Magical Trident: A trident that acts a focus for his magical abilities. | Notes = * In the continuity of Earth-One where the character first appeared, Orm Curry was the son of lighthouse keeper Tom Curry and his second wife Mary O'Sullivan. This made him Aquaman's fully human half-brother. Orm grew up under the shadow of his heroic half-brother and resented the fact that he had none of his water-breathing powers. Orm was already a petty criminal when he he suffered an accident that left him with amnesia. He no longer knew his familial relationship to Aquaman, but still hated him. In this state he disappeared from his former life. Orm resurfaced several years later under a new identity of Orm Marius and had become the criminal known as Ocean Master. He used cutting edge technology to create what appeared to be natural disasters. He attempted to use this technology to hold the world for ransom. This set a pattern of recurring conflict between him and Aquaman. Aquaman, for his part, was torn between fighing Ocean Master and redeeming him once he learned it was Orm under the mask. Ocean Master's origins were changed when Crisis on Infinite Earths was used to reboot the DC Universe in 1986. His revised origin was not presented until 1994 where it was recounted in part in . | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Ocean Master | Links = }} Category:Injustice Gang II members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Inuit Category:Criminals Category:Injustice Gang members Category:Amphibian